False Imprint
by Apolloluver
Summary: Can a werewolf imprint be one-sided? What if the one isn't entirely meant for another? Jacob Black's imprint is his longtime bestfriend Bella Swan, but when the Cullen's come to town and Bella begins to have feelings for Jacob's enemy, feelings are tested and everything known about the supernatural world is questioned. Full summary inside.


Can a werewolf imprint be one-sided? What if the one isn't entirely meant for another? Jacob Black's imprint is his longtime bestfriend Bella Swan, but when the Cullen's return, feelings are tested and everything known about the supernatural world is questioned.

CHAPTER ONE

It was a known fact in Forks and La Push, Washington that one day I would likely let down my wall and stumble into a marriage with my longtime bestfriend Jacob Black.

I'd known Jacob my whole life, my father and his fished together on weekends and Renee and his late mother, Sarah, used to cook for the lot of us on Sunday nights and we'd pray together at the old, wooden kitchen table in the Black house.

It was also known that I was as stubborn as everyone else in my family and would do anything that I was told not to do.

It wasn't like I didn't like Jacob- I mean, I guess I did. I was told I did, hinted at whenever girls from my school winked at me and asked how me and Jacob were doing.

Plus Forks was a small town, one where you marry your High School sweetheart and settle down in a house down the street from where you grew up and have a bunch of kids.

And since I didn't have a High School sweetheart yet, and I was a senior at Forks High, I guess people just assumed I had a secret relationship for Jacob. Or had feelings for him I wouldn't admit, who knew.

I'd always known Jacob liked me, it was obvious since we were little. He knew everything about me, like how I knew everything about him and the wolves of La Push.

That's what they were, wolves. All of them, and soon when Jacob was old enough the current alpha Sam Ulley would step down and give Jacob his rightful place.

I'd been there when Jacob had phased his first time.

We were in his backyard, messing around with an old bicycle of his-trying to fix the brakes- when I jumped on him, tickling him till he laughed so hard I swear if he hadn't changed he would of pee'd his pants, in the middle of his laughing he stepped away a few feet, falling onto the ground and rolling from side to side, tears fell from his eyes and suddenly, _poof._

There was a huge, red wolf in front of me.

Crazy, right?

Very.

Afterwards, when some awkward conversations and me swearing to never tell a soul-not even my parents- it was official, my bestfriend was a werewolf and I was still expected to marry him.

Did that mean I'd have kids that whenever I made them mad would turn into a wolf and go run in the woods to calm themselves down?

I didn't like to think much about that; actually I didn't favor the idea of marrying Jacob. But like everyone else, I was probably going to end up wasting away in this town anyways, and Jacob was better than everyone else in Forks and La Push, so I guess he was the best I could get.

There was no point in trying for better.

The word of the day was "new."

Whenever a new student comes to Forks it's like a once in a lifetime thing.

Why?

Because my whole seventeen years and twelve in schooling, there has never been a new student. I've been around the same group of people since I was a kid, and they've been around the same group since they were a kid.

So this was a big deal, and the fact that it wasn't just once but five new kids made it all the more shocking.

Cullens.

That's what they were called; the new head doctor at the hospital was their adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen (who was rumored to look like Steve off of The Wedding Planner) already had all the nurses hearts beating a little too fast and had people injuring themselves just to get a look at the new, young and blonde doctor.

It was kind of sickening, really.

I was sitting in the cold, plastic chairs bordering the shiny lunch table when I first saw them.

Angela Webber, my more or less bestfriend sat beside me, rambling to Jessica Stanley about prom dresses while Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley and Ben Cheney all talked about some football game I didn't care at all about.

It was a usual day in the Forks cafeteria, I was awaiting the moment when the school bell would ring and I could leave and drive to Jacob's house, the only place other than my house I felt comfortable in. Outside it was dark, damp and dreary, rain splashed against the windows and the mess of half-wet hair on my head showed the effects of Washington's constant downpour.

Then the doors opened and everyone quiet talking, all heads turning towards the entrance.

Waiting, expectant.

The first two to walk in was a boy and a girl, though the boy looked more like a grown man and the girls simple beauty could make majority of the girls in the cafeteria bow and cry for wanting to look like her.

"That's Emmett and Rosalie," Mike whispered at my other side, I tried ignoring the fact that his lips practically touched my cheek when he spoke to me, instead focusing on the beautiful blonde girl and muscular, curly headed boy.

Emmett and Rosalie? Strange names, but I knew a guy named Quil. So I had no space to judge.

Behind them walked two more; a teeny tiny girl with a pixie cut hairstyle and a blonde boy who walked with his shoulders slumped like he was depressed.

Then the door closed.

"Wait," Jessica said when the four Cullen's had sat at a table on the opposite side of the lunch room, "I thought there was five of them, what happened to the fifth boy? I saw his back today in the parking lot."

I resisted rolling my eyes; _of course_ Jessica had seen them earlier. It was no secret in Forks that the Stanley family was the nosiest one in town, if a mother in La Push decided to plant roses instead of lilacs in her garden, the Stanley's would be the first to know.

Mike shrugged, "Who cares? I bet he's a fag anyways."

"Mike!" Lauren Mallory gasped (I called her big tits in private) "That kind of language isn't nice!"

Instead of replying Netwon just rolled his eyes, I couldn't blame him; Lauren was the dumb blonde of Forks. The only reason she got to sit at this table was because her family had connections and every other weekend her mother took her and a friend to Seattle to shop, and Jessica happened to be that friend.

"Anyways," Tyler sneers at all of us, "Party tonight at the beach, any of ya'll up for it?"

Mike, Lauren and Jessica automatically agree, all of them are at every imaginable party. Its like the three can't take a day off or something.

"What about you Bella?" Tyler asks, his curious hazel eyes look over at me.

I shrug. I've already heard about the party, it's thrown every year by the Clearwaters. Leah and Seth, two people I've known since childhood. Twin brother and sisters-also wolves, by the way- each year, between spring and summer break they throw the party and invite anyone who lives in the area to. And each year I have to hear Charlie complain about it and how none of the La Push parents care. But to me it isn't a wonder why, when you've got a pack of wolves watching over everybody, nothing extremely horrible can go wrong.

"Yeah, I'm going."

"Of course she is stupid," Jessica says, rolling her eyes at either Mike or me. "Jacob is like- Leah's cousin, and well… Jacob…" she looked over to me, smirking.

Narrowing my eyes I tried not to blush, "Yes, Jacob is going to be there tonight."

It's a Friday (cause I mean who would have a party on a school night) and after school I've been invited over to Leah's to decide what to wear.

"Oh yeah," Mike mumbles, looking momentarily saddened, "Isabella Black,"

I roll my eyes and snort, "As if, I'm seventeen. Not twenty-seven, don't go marrying me off yet."

Angela shrugged beside me, "Why shouldn't we? It's obvious, it always has been. Even if you're too stubborn to see it. You and Jacob… well ya'll are practically meant for each other."

"Yeah Swan," Eric Yorkie, another classmate of mine adds, "That's why you never get hit on, I mean what's the point? We all know that you're practically taken,"

"He's got some type of Indian voodoo on you," Jessica says, twirling her fork around in her salad, "like Pocahontas and John Smith. Except this time the roles are reversed."

"Hey!" Angela says beside me, "My moms part Indian!"

Jessica rolls her eyes.

I pull on my dark hair and lean back in my seat, "How did this conversation go straight to me."

"Because you're fun to mess with," Tyler says, his eyes amused.

Everyone else nods in agreement.

In all truth, I really love these guys. Even if they annoy me sometimes-well actually a lot. But I mean, I've grown up with this group.

Even though Lauren is a bit of a slut, and Jessica is a little snobby for my taste, and Mike was a wee bit too clingy and Tyler acted like everything was a joke and Eric, was well just straight out weird- they were like a second family to me. We were the popular group of Forks, even though I really didn't fit in.

But nobody really needed to know that instead of obsessing over clothes in my free time, I obsessed over my latest book. And instead of doing freaky thing like people thought I did with Jacob, instead we sat in his garage out back working on his bike (bike not bicycle) and that at home me and my mom didn't fight every other day or that Charlie didn't have to pin my window down with nails because he thought I was trying to sneak out. I was the good girl in a group of small town hooligans, and while not a lot of people knew that, I liked to think that I stood out from the rest of my friends.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and all of us stood to grab and dumb our trays.

Walking beside Angela I began making my way for my next class when she stopped suddenly, pulling on my jacket to make me do the same.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to face my bestfriend.

Angela was pretty, if you looked at her right. She was taller than most girls our age-or any age for that matter- and had this long, thin pale almost black hair that she usually pulled behind her and finished it off with black rimmed glasses, if her boyfriend-Ben- wasn't the captain of the soccer team or if I wasn't so entwined in our group of friends, she would probably be labeled a geek and shoved to the outskirts of popularity at Forks High. But really, Angela probably wouldn't care. She was just a nice person (rare, I know) but she was. She always found the good in people; maybe it was because her father was the pastor of the town's most populated church or because her mother sold chocolate chip cookies at the market each weekend for fifty cents. But she'd always been nice and caring, too good for the people at Forks.

"I won't be in Biology today, save me a seat? You know we get new assigned seats today."

"Where are you going?"

She tapped on her teeth, "Dentist, I've told you about this." She frowned at me.

"Yeah… sorry, minds been frazzled lately. Uh- English, yeah she gave us an end of the year essay and I still don't know what I'm gonna do on it." I shrug.

"Oh right! I have to get started on that too! But thanks Bella, owe you one! See you tonight, if you end up going."

"Yeah," I say. Thinking of Jacob and the scandalous dress Leah is making me wear tonight, "I will be."

Giving me a parting wave, Angela walks away and makes her way for the parking lot. Long hair flays behind her, flattening down once it hits the rain that's torturing us once more.

"Great," I mumble to myself, pulling the hood of my blue jacket up to cover my own dark hair, trying not to think to much about having to deal with Mr. Banner alone today. I swear that man was crazier than crazy could be, and that was crazy.

Whoever decided to make a big group of buildings a school was a maniac, because that's what Forks High is. When you think High School you think of a big building with like three stories and an actual front door. Well, Forks doesn't have that. The main school building caught on fire about ten years ago due to some science experiment gone wrong, and since then other than the guidance office, gym and cafeteria, the rest of the school is unusable. Which is why instead of actual classrooms we have these small brick buildings that are all about a three minute walk from one to another spread out on opposite sides of a court yard with a few benches and concrete lunch tables in the middle for whenever the sun decides to show its ugly face to the usual dreary and rainy land that is Forks.

The science buildings are on the far side of the courtyard, just beside where the busses let out the freshmen and sophomores.

In a pitiful attempt on individuality, Mr. Banner has put those concrete frogs that you see in Lowes that are supposed to decorate an are and spray painted them bright, neon green and hanging from a window is a sign **COME HOP IN WITH US. **Dumb, right? Well that is Mr. Banner and one of the reasons why I hate his class so much; the tacky scenery outside doesn't help out with anything.

But, at least inside it's warm. Each building has it's own heating system and Bob Banner is one of those people that even if it is seventy degrees outside and they're in a big coat and scarf, they're still cold. So he never lets his thermostat ever get below seventy-seven.

Another reason why I dislike this class? The students, with Angela out, my whole class is filled with people I know (of course I know them this is Forks) but don't associate with unless it is absolutely needed.

Inside I stand on the sidelines, letting everyone else fill in the two-seater lab desks, Mr. Banner stands behind his desk a few feet away, smiling at every student who comes in and tossing a golden apple from hand to hand, what's he gonna do, toss the apple at our heads and try to knock us out? It looks heavy and solid; did I mention he's strange?

Then I realize that all the tables are taken and only one seat is left beside a guy I didn't recognize who was bending down to grab something from his bag, what did his face look like? Was is this new Cullen guy?

"Bella, go sit down beside the new student." Banner says, looking at me with a curious why-have-you-not-sat-down look.

"Where's Angela going to sit when she gets back?" I ask, wishing she were here with me now.

He narrows his eyes and sighs like he's annoyed at me, he probably is, "When Angela gets back, we'll find out. But it wont be beside you, so go sit down before I have to write you up."

Not even five minutes and I'm already being threatened with detention.

Sighing, I pull on the straps of my book bag and walk over and sit on the stool behind the lab tables, dropping it beside of me, I barely pay attention to the new Cullen as I pull my phone out from my back pocket and shoot a text to Angela.

**Bad news. Banner sat me next to new kid**

I search around in my bag for my binder and a pencil and pen when my phone goes off-dang she texts back fast.

**The Cullen? If it's the qt im gonna be so jealous of you**

I look over at the Cullen-nope still not looking at me, what the hell in his bag is so interesting? The only thing I can tell about him is that his body (clad in Calvin Klein jeans and a black button up) is lean and his hair is a strange color that I don't even know what to label as.

**he wears designer jeans n you have ben**

I text back before straightening out in my seat, looking forward towards Mr. Banner.

The table's in the back, just beside the last window-also the only one without the blinds pulled down, letting in a few rays of the barely there sunlight.

**You have Jacob. **

I frown, turning my phone off and dumping it in my bag before I start taking notes, trying to ignore her comment like I always do whenever people mention Jacob.

It's not like I don't care about Jacob, I do. Probably more than I do anyone else. But… just not exactly like that. I mean, I'm young. I shouldn't already have people planning my wedding or arguing over who's going to be my bridesmaid.

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?" My neighbor asks me, his voice smooth and velvety. Without looking up from my notes I nod once, "sure."

Reaching for my pencil bag I pull out a red ink pen and when I bend back up, look over at the Cullen.

Woah.

Nice smile.

The new student is the missing one Jessica said she'd seen in the parking lot, it has to be.

He's-well woah. His hair color is more pronounced in the front-it's like a reddish brown, and his eyes are a smooth gold that reminds me of honey, his face is chiseled and his cheek bones-well damn, he'd even make my overly strict grandmother want to jump his bones.

"Thanks," he keeps on smiling, and his eyes are kind of amused. Probably at me and the fact that I'm gaping at him like a fish but oh well, he can get over it.

"Um, yeah." _Gulp. _"It's my pleasure."

He smirks, its kind of a crooked smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you." He extends a hand out to me, I shakily take it. Hoping my palms aren't too sweaty.

"Isabella Swan, but, uh my friends-they call me Bella."

"Bella." He says quietly, looking at me like he can see right through me. But who knows what eyes like that can do.

"Ah yes," Mr. Banner suddenly interrupts us, making the whole classroom turn to look at the two of us shaking hands.

"Mr. Cullen I see you've met the Ms. Isabella Swan-who looks like a tomato at the moment."

No he did not.

I shoot a furious glare at Mr. Banner who raises his eyebrows at me like _You still want that detention slip_ and try not to cuss him out infront of him. But really, what did I ever do to this asshole? Did Charlie pull him over one time or back in High School did my mom turn him down? Like what was it?

But Edward just laughs; it's a deep laugh. The type that movie stars have or maybe politicians.

"Yeah, it's my pleasure." He shoots me a look that informs me he's teasing my quote, making me redden even more.

Mr. Banner smiles before returning back to his lecture, Edward (with my pen) finally begins taking notes but I'm too embarrassed to focus, instead pulling back out my phone and texting Angela one last time.

**If first impressions have a lasting effect, then Cullen thinks im a tomato faced girl who looks at him like he's a god.**

Angela responds in a minute.

**Honey, look at him. He IS a god**

**Reviews please! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
